


Date Night

by chlorue



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Claire's mom let this happen, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post Season 2, Sunday Night Date Nights, all the characters beside jim and claire are mentioned, this is based off something my friends do together, two different chaotic energies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorue/pseuds/chlorue
Summary: Jim comes over on a Sunday night and the two spend some time together as weird dorks.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Date Night

Jim arrived in front of her door, letting out a breath of air as he rang the doorbell. Claire’s mother, Ophelia, opened the door. “Well hello Jim, before you come in, I need you to sign something for me,” Ophelia reached over a grabbed a clip board and handed it to him. “I need to know your not going to break anything while you’re here,” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t sign that Jim, it’s stupid, Mom he is not going to break anything,” Claire laughed and pulled her boyfriend inside and hugged him. “He feels really bad about that and you know it,”

“Hey I want that door to stay at least a foot open at all times!” Claire’s dad said from the couch. Claire rolled her eyes and nodded before pulling Jim upstairs.

“So don’t mind my parents, they’re still on the fence about you,” Claire sat on her window seat. Jim took a seat next to her. To Jim this area of her room was his favorite. They had shared a lot here, it was kinda stupid, but he loved it. 

“Do you at least try to defend me?” He laughed. 

“Of course, especially after the whole clone thing,” She laughed and kissed his cheek. She never told him about the talk she had with her parents after the Re-election party, but she told him her parents view of him changed. That made him feel better.

“That conversation must’ve been weird, at least they trust us to hang out together for once,” He sighed with a smile. He leaned against her closed window remembering all the times he’d have to sneak in through the window. 

“Well, for once we’re not studying or dealing with dumb troll things, so lets take this time to calm down and hang out as a couple for a couple hours,” She pulled him up and spun him around and hugged him. 

“I couldn’t have said it better,” He hugged her tightly,

-

A few hours later Claire was hanging off her bed laughing. Jim stood over her on the bed trying to do his best impression of Blinky in the Heroes Forge. He was glad he could make Claire laugh so hard.

“How hard does he go on you,” She said trying not to burst into laughter.

Jim pulled her up and flopped across from her taking her hands in his. “Too much to be honest. He chews me out more than Kanjigar and the spirits,” He laughed and sighed.

“Can I try to do my best impression of you in that situation, please,” She said in between laughs. 

“Well you can try, I would like to see that,” Her hands left his as she got off the bed. 

“May the good sir give me his sweatshirt, thank you,” She held out her hand. Jim threw her his blue sweatshirt. She threw it on and tried to start her sentence, but couldn’t contain her laughter. 

“Oh, my god, Claire spit it out,” Jim laughed. Whatever she was about to say was apparently supposed to be super funny. 

“I’m trying, hold on,” She laughed again. “Okay, here we go,” She cleared her throat. “Oh, Blinky I’m so sorry my sword swing didn’t perfectly hit a legit rock, I’ll definitely try harder!” She said in a very exaggerated voice. 

“Is that really what I sound like to you?” He chuckled. She nodded falling on the bed. Jim hovered over her. “I didn’t know I sounded like a 12 year old boy who failed his math test,”

“Aren’t you though?” Claire finally calmed down. “I’m pretty sure you failed many tests when you were 12,” Claire smiled. 

“You can’t prove that, can you?” He smirked. Claire smirked right back at him before pulling out her phone.

“Oh, but can’t I?” Claire unlocks her phone and pulls up their groupchat with Toby.

“Claire, don’t you dare!” He tried to grab the phone away from her but she jumped off the bed and cornered herself atop of her window seat.

“Hey Toby, did Jim ever fail a test when he was 12?” Claire said as she typed the words. “And sent! Now Mr. Lake, we just wait for the truth to come out.” She jumped down and patted his shoulder. 

-

Another hour passed and the two were cuddling on her bed watching Gun Robot on Claire’s laptop. Claire’s phone chimed and she picked it up. “Well, well, lookie here, Tobias Domzalski said Jim Lake, Jr. failed about 7 tests,” She smirked up at him. 

“Oh like you didn’t fail anything,” He sighed. “Wait you know what, you probably haven’t, your parents wouldn’t allow that.” 

“Yup, sadly they wouldn’t, I spend half of my 6th grade not hanging out with friends, but sitting at my kitchen table as my mom made fraction flashcards,” Claire leaned into him and sighed. “I remember the amount of times I had to turn down Mary’s offer to go out for Ice cream, it kind of hurt.”

“I’m so sorry Claire, but they seem to of calmed down on you,” Jim kissed the top of her head. “You’re hanging out with me, Toby, Mary, and Darci all the time, and your love for theatre,” He smiled.

“Yeah, but before I even tried out for Romeo and Juliet, my grades had to a 100 or 99, I’m kind of glad they have calmed down enough to trust me more,” She sighed. “They did give me big lecture before you came over.”

“Not really surprised there. They hate me,” Jim chuckled to himself. 

“They don’t hate you  _ that  _ much, probably.” Claire returned the laugh. 

“Speaking of parents, my mom is wondering when I’m coming home,” Jim didn’t want to ruin the mood. 

“Don’t leave now, please stay longer,” She clung to him to him tighter. Jim smiled and texted his mom to let him stay for a few more hours.

-

The final thing they did that night was dance around her room. They played a playlist Jim had created and sent to her. Claire loved it and pulled it up. “Dance with me James,” She pulled him off the bed. 

“Wow, James? You’re making me feel like I’m in trouble with the Tribunal,” He took her hand and spun her around. 

It wasn’t long before Claire’s mom walked in the room. “Oh, sorry to ruin the mood, but your mother is here Jim,” She smiled and closed the door. 

He took out his phone and looked at the time, 9;45. “Well, that’s surprising, I should probably go, Uhl has a test tomorrow,” He kissed her and headed for the door. 

“Hey, you want this back,” She pointed to the sweatshirt she was still wearing.

“Nope, you keep it for a while, see you tomorrow Claire Bear.” He smiled and walked out the door.

Claire blushed and waved, “Yeah, bye Jim, see you tomorrow.”


End file.
